On The Lamb
On The Lamb is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Bastion Featuring Roles *Savaughn *The Mole *Lumpy *Cuddles *Giggles *Josh *Petunia Appearances *Otus *Fiora Plot Lammy is seen in the park holdin Mr. Pickles. She walks by Josh and Petunia who are having romantic picnic and waves at them, she then continues on her way only to find Mr. Pickles is gone so she looks back and spots him standing behind the couple with a corkscrew from the picnic. Lammy screams and runs at Mr. Pickles. She manages to grab the corkscrew from him but she trips and stabs Josh through the back of his mouth. Both Petunia and Lammy let out a scream which gains the attention of police recruit Bastion, who is across the park, and he goes running towards the screams. At the same time Petunia back away from Lammy in fear despite Lammy's acussions of Mr. Pickles who she then notices is missing. She looks around to find him and spots Mr. Pickles on a treebrach right above Petunia holding a champane bottle. Lammy tries to warn Petunia but she doesnt listen until its to late and the chamepane bottle lands on her head and smashes it. Its at this time Bastion arrives and he spots a bloody Lammy and the bodies of Petunia and Josh, so he assumes she killed them. Lammy tries to protest but this only makes Bastion pull out his gun and point at her. Lammy freaks out and puts her hands up but not before pointing at Mr. Pickles who is now just a pickle. Bastion gets confused and pulls out some hands cuff which he puts oune end of on lammy and the other around the pickle. Later Lammy is seen in a jail cell with Mr. Pickles still handcuffed to her. Bastion stand in front of the cell talking with Savaughnn and The Mole about what to do with her until their intupted by the sound of screaming. Bastion and Savaughn run to help and exit through a door. The door then closes leaving Lammy with The Mole. Suddenly Lammy feels a pull on her cuff and finds Mr. Pickles slipping from the cuffs. Lammy tries to grab him but misses and Mr. Pickles squeezes between the cell bar. He then walks over to The Mole and grabs his cane which he is leaning on, making him fall over. Mr. Pickles then grabs the cell keys from him and opens Lammy's cell. He then stabs The Mole with the keys and runs off. Lammy, not wanting to get blamed for this, runs after him. Then Bastion walks back in, covered in blood and burn marks, and find Lammy gone and The Mole dead. Bastion screams in horror at the sitation and then he spots Lammy exit through a back door and chases after her. Lammy and Mr. Pickles run across the street just before a large group of cars arrive, Bastion however isnt and has to wait. After while LAmmy stops outside a diner to catch her breath, but when she stops she notices Mr. Pickles is gone so she looks around and spots him removing the chain off a bike, she goes to stop him only to run it Lumpy who ignores hger and jumps on the bike, but when he tries to move nothing happens and he bomes confused, unaware of Mr. Pickles popping up behind him with the bike chain. Lammy lets out a scream just a Mr. Pickles wraps the chain around Lumpy's waist and pulls, slicing him in half. Then Lammy spots Bastion and freak out even more but then she notices that Mr. Pickles has ran inside the diner and is standing behind roller waitress Giggles who is pouring Cuddles coffee. Lammy goes to stop Mr. Pickles only to find Bastion has caught up with her and has handcuffed her to himself. Bastion the leds Lammy away as she spots Mr. Pickles trip Giggles who falls over and splashes coffee in Cuddles face and then lands face first on the coffiee pot which cuts her face. The episode ends with Lammy in a new jail cell, crying, when Bastion arrives with a cake. Bastion hands Lammy the cake and walks off leaving lammy confused until Mr. Pickles pops out of the cake. Moral "If you can't do the time, don't do the crime." Deaths #Josh is stabbed in the back of the head with a corkscrew. #Petunia's head in smashed by a bottle. #The Mole is stabbed with keys. #Lumpy is cut in half by a bike chain. #Giggles falls and cuts her head open on a coffie pot. #Cuddles is likely killed by Mr. Pickles. Injuries #Otus is tased. #Fiora's arm is cut off. Trivia #When Bastion and Savaughn leave Lammy, Fiora and Otus are spotted in the doorway when they leave, Otus is convulisg with his taser stuck in his head and Fiora runs around with her arm cut off. Category:Season 25 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes